happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Class Act/Gallery
Images from the episode Class Act. Note: All images are put in order. S2E10 The School Theater.png|The school? Theater? The place the play is at! The_play_is_about_to_start.png|A view of the play from the audience. ClAct1.png|Two Generic Tree Friends are late. S2E10 Just Watching.png|They finally seat on their places. Elena 2.png|Generic Tree Friends watching the play. ClAct2.png|Lumpy. ClAct3.png|Everything's ready. Time to start! S2E10 Lumpy School Play Director.png|"It's your cue." ClAct4.png|Toothy is going to sing. ClAct5.png|He's ready to start. ClAct6.png|"Hey!" ClAct7.png|The Mole. Because this is a job for him! THE_Mole_the_lighting_person_-_Edited.png|The Mole seems to be looking at something but obviously isn't. ClAct8.png|"Okay, I'll fix that." ClAct9.png|Lighting is ready. ClAct10.png|Lumpy looking at the script ClAct11.png|“I need you two to do the snow bit” ClAct12.png|"Yes, boss." ClAct13.png|Flaky does not seem happy. upside down flaky.PNG|Lifty and Shifty shaking Flaky to create a snowfall effect. ClAct14.png|It really looks like snow! ClAct15.png|Happy Toothy. ClAct16.png|He looks at Lumpy. Director Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy the play director. Class Act.gif|Before the chaos. Nutty_likes_what_he_sees.png|Don't cast Nutty and someone dressed as a candy cane together. Cane_heaven_-_Edited.png|What Nutty sees. ClAct17.png|Everything's going well for now. ClAct18.png|"What?" S2E10 Sniffles.png|Nutty might as well be called an anteater-eater. Chocolate_in_cane_-_Edited.png|You'd think Nutty would know what candy tastes like better than anyone but NOPE! Then again there is chocolate on his face. ClAct19.png|Scared Toothy. ClAct20.png|"Lumpy, what should I do?" Move_on.png|“Just Keep Singing, Toothy.” ClAct21.png|Toothy continues singing. ClAct22.png|Maybe you should help Sniffles, Toothy? ClAct23.png|No reaction from the Generic Tree Friends! ClAct24.png|It's really hard for Toothy to sing right now. ClAct25.png|Some seconds before... Candy_nuse_.png|I'm sure that won't do anything. ClAct26.png|Ow! ClAct27.png|The big, heavy sandbag. ClAct28.png|It's falling down! ClAct29.png|Giggles before her injury. Pizza_Face_.png|Giggles' injury. ClAct30.png|Giggles runs away. ClAct31.png|Giggles' face. Really scary! ClassActToothy.jpg|"What?" ClAct32.png|Scared Toothy. ClAct33.png|"L-Lumpy..." ClAct34.png|"Keep singing, Toothy." ClAct35.png|Toothy is crying. ClAct36.png|Toothy looks at Giggles' face. ClAct37.png|It's hard for him to sing. ClAct38.png|Maybe you should stop Giggles from running, Toothy? S2E10 Slipping on her own face.png|A clear cut. Also, Toothy with normal buckteeth. ClAct39.png|Giggles fell down. Mole_with_giggles_face_-_Edited.png|She wasn't using those eyes anyway. ClAct40.png|So bright! ClAct41.png|"What?" ClAct42.png|They were using their eyes though. ClAct43.png|Flaky falling. If you look closely, the Cursed Idol can be seen. ClAct44.png|Flaky's quills. Skinned_flaky_.png|Flaky's quills betray her. ClAct45.png|"AAAH!" ClAct46.png|"Lumpy, we have problems." ClAct47.png|Where's Lumpy? Screenshot_2017-05-07_at_10.53.21_PM_-_Edited.png|Lumpy doesn't care as much about the play now. ClAct48.png|They're about to panic. Shouldnt_have_done_that_-_Edited.png|"AAAH!" ClAct50.png|This won't end well. ClAct51.png|The curtain's on fire! ClAct52.png|Run for your life! ClAct53.png|The panic has started. S2E10 Screaming Petunia.png|Petunia screams. ClAct55.png|Run, Cuddles! ClAct56.png|Yes, they're behind you. ClAct57.png|"I need to live!" imagecuddleschrisrmas.jpg|"Can't... get... out!" ClAct58.png|"I... I just have to... have to live..." ClAct59.png|"No!" ClAct60.png|The Generic Tree Friends also want to live. ClAct61.png|So many Generic Tree Friends! ClAct62.png|Uh-oh. ClAct63.png|A Generic Tree Friend's face. ClAct64.png|"Hey!" ClAct65.png|That is really painful! ClAct66.png|Cuddles' injury. ClAct67.png|Jumping face. Slinkierabbit.png|Cuddles achieves his life-long dream of being a slinky. ClAct68.png|Generic Tree Friend on fire! ClAct69.png|And finally... ClAct70.png|...they're free. Burning_school_escape.png|Pop tripped and Cub paid the price. ClAct71.png|Lumpy's mysterious hat. Burned Afro.jpg|Disco Bear burned. ClAct72.png|“What is all this?” ClAct73.png|The Mole impaled by his walking stick. Also, we can see one of Handy's legs. ClAct74.png|Is everything so bad? Chilly.PNG|No jacket and no skin... Fliqpy killed a Generic Tree Friend.PNG|Fliqpy killing a Generic Tree Friend. One thing that's annoying is that people who watched this episode on YouTube said this was the only thing they noticed. Death: One Generic Tree Friends ClAct75.png|So many deaths and injuries at one time. Handy with no legs.PNG|Oh, the irony... ClAct76.png|Sad Toothy. ClAct77.png|"The celebration is totally spoiled." ClAct78.png|A shooting star. That always helps. ClAct79.png|"Maybe not all of it?" ClAct80.png|"I have to keep singing." ClAct81.png|Toothy is singing. ClAct82.png|"What? Is Toothy singing?" ClAct83.png|The Happy Tree Friends acknowledging Toothy's singing, except for Flippy, who's still killing that Generic Tree Friend. Also, behind Flaky is Handy's other leg. ClAct84.png|"So... So nice!" Lumpy_cries_1.png|“This, is, so, great....” Lumpy_cries_2.png|He grabs his hat. Lumpy_cries_3.png|...and holds it to his chest in respect. ClAct85.png|Great scene. Everyone joins hands! ClAct86.png|Flaky and Disco Bear's hands. ClAct87.png|Petunia and Mime. Singing around the fire.PNG|Singing their final song... it's so beautiful! I can't even tell if that's Flippy or Pop who's holding hands with Petunia. ClAct88.png|That star is really beautiful and amazing. ClAct89.png|Ka-boom! Death: All Characters, The Cursed Idol, The Reindeer ClAct90.png|Some Generic Tree Friends and Petunia's air freshener. ClAct91.png|Nice ending. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries